


Loose Hearts

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person is in love, little colorful hearts appear around their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post!  
> http://purplelly.tumblr.com/private/103393855814/tumblr_n591bgHyif1s2kmmr

When the first heart appeared, Gavin was a little more than concerned.

It was during his lunch break, and he brought a salad from his bag to eat at his desk. He had some editing to do so he thought he’d edit while eating. Most of the others were out; Michael had ordered from a fast food restaurant down the road and was also eating while editing.

The video Gavin was fixing up was a Let’s Play they did around last week. He was about halfway done, and absently listened to the audio while he shoved forkfuls of salad in his mouth.

He’d gotten to a conversation he had forgotten about; some argument between Ryan and himself. The others were laughing and listening while they went back and forth on the topic, and Gavin couldn’t help but smile fondly.

He didn’t notice it right away, not until Michael had poked his shoulder to get his attention. Gavin removed his headphones, pausing the audio as he did, and looked at Michael with annoyance.

“What?” Gavin asked. Michael was laughing, and pointed above Gavin’s head.

Gavin looked up, and nearly gasped out loud. Floating above his head, bobbing slightly, was a small green heart. Gavin felt his face heat up, and he snatched the heart out of the air. Michael laughed harder at his reaction.

“Okay, okay,” Michael said, calming down. “Who is it? You gotta tell me, man.”

Gavin whined and hid his face in his hands, still holding the blue heart.

He’s always hated that system. The fact that when you love someone or even just like, little hearts appear around your head until you know whether they love you back or don’t. And even after, sometimes a heart appears anyway. Gavin had experienced this a few times, mostly in his highschool years; some requited, some not. Either way, he learned how to deal with the hearts. He just wished it wasn’t at work, with a coworker. It could ruin their relationship and their career if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Hey, Gavin,” Michael prodded, poking the other’s hands. “Just tell me, I won’t spill. And I should know; I told you when it was Lindsay, didn’t I?”

Gavin picked his head up. That was true, when Michael was just crushing on Lindsay, Gavin was the first to know about it. He helped the other hide the hearts while he worked up the courage to talk to Lindsay; and now they’re married.

“Alright,” Gavin replied. He hastily shoved the heart into his bag before turning back to Michael. “It’s….It’s Ryan, okay?”

Michael was silent for a moment before he cracked a grin. “Wanting to free some wood then, huh?”

Gavin blushed again. “Shut up, Michael!”

Michael laughed again. “Okay, I’ll stop. But really, Ryan?” He waited for Gavin to nod. “I can see it.” Michael leaned back in his chair, smiling.

Gavin sighed and moved back to his desk, his face still warm, and tried to keep his thoughts off of Ryan.

His efforts were in vain, as, five minutes later, another green heart appeared, promptly sending Michael into another fit of giggles.

For the next few weeks, hearts continued to pop up in the most random of times. During a Minecraft recording, Gavin had messed with Ryan and now the latter was coming after his character with a sword. Gavin wasn’t at all mad; he expects it most of the time.

What he didn’t expect was the  _pop!_ right near his head, and he looked up to see another little green heart floating around.

He was immediately thankful that his and Ryan’s desks are nearly parallel, unlike their old office. Ryan had his back to him, so he was able to snatch the heart out of the air and shove it in his bag swiftly. Michael, with his desk right next to Gavin’s, had noticed and was snickering. Next to him, Ray had noticed, and gave Gavin a questioning look before going back to the game.

They finished the recording without any other incidents, and continued back into daily business. Michael must’ve explained to Ray why Gavin had hearts floating around his head, and he seemed pretty amused by it.

Days went by, and more hearts seemed to appear, bigger than before. When Gavin least expected it, a green heart would pop into existence, dancing around and almost seeming to tease Gavin. He both liked the hearts and hated them.

Geoff also seemed to catch on. He, having lived with Gavin for years, knew that something was up. So that was how Gavin walked into the office with Geoff holding his bag, filled with hearts from the day, in one hand, and a green heart in the other.

“Gavin?” Geoff asked, smirking.

Gavin’s face flushed and he scowled at the older man. “Geoff! What are you doing?”

“C’mon, Gav,” Geoff prodded. “Who is it?”

Gavin glared. “Doesn’t matter. Give me back my bag.”

Geoff faked hurt. “Aw, Gavvy, I just want to know.”

Gavin turned his head so he was scowling at a wall. “…Ryan. Happy now?”

With his face turned, he didn’t catch the smile that crept up on Geoff’s face. “I am.” Something in his tone was off, like he knew something Gavin didn’t. He set the bag and heart down on Gavin’s desk and walked past the Brit, patting his shoulder as he did.

 The next day went as smoothly as it could go. Gavin only had two incidents where hearts began popping around his head. One during a recording(goddamn their stupid conversations), and two when he went against Ryan during VS. He kept being distant from him during that, and it wasn’t until the cameras stopped rolling that five different hearts popped up. Luckily, Ryan had left the room at that time, and Gavin had shoved them behind his desk.

After work, Gavin got a ride from Geoff to his house; he didn’t think he was home alone for ten minutes before there was knocking on the door.

When he opened the door, Ryan stood there, hands behind his back and expression a little cautious. He looked tense and nervous. He smiled at Gavin, and the Brit refused the urge to make eye contact or think any thoughts about the other as he let him in.

“What are you doing here, Ryan?” Gavin asked, finding the carpet suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.  

“I guess I - um,” Ryan stuttered, and coughed into his hand. “I – uh - just wanted to give you something.” He hesitated a moment before his hands came out from behind his back.

Gavin stared in awe. In Ryan’s hands lay a pale yellow heart, shiny and similar the hearts that had been appearing around himself. Ryan had a heart for him.

And, just like that, three green hearts appeared around Gavin’s head, bobbing in the air. Ryan grinned and relaxed, and in response, three yellow hearts popped around Ryan.

Gavin took the heart still in Ryan’s hand, and at his touch, green began to mix into the yellow. He watched in complete awe, and looked back up at Ryan to see him suddenly closer.

Without thinking, Gavin threw his arms around Ryan’s neck and connected their lips. Ryan smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist.

The six hearts around them had suddenly turned yellow and green, like dye mixing together. Then, all seven, including the one in Gavin’s hand, blew up like a balloon into a puff of smoke.

The following day at the office, no one mentioned how the hearts shoved into bags and behind desks and even some in the cushions of the couch had disappeared. 


End file.
